When It Falls
"When It Falls" is a song from the American animated webseries RWBY, and is featured as the theme for the Volume 3 opening. It is sung from the perspective of either Salem or Cinder Fall as they plot the destruction of Beacon. The song is performed by Casey Lee Williams. Lyrics Full = Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them? Their dying eyes Are wide and white like snow And now they know The cost of trusting you's obliteration Mirrors will shatter Crushed by the weight of the world The pillars collapse in shame There'll be no rest There'll be no love There'll be no hero in the end Who will rise above And when it ends The good will crawl The shining light will sink in darkness Victory for hate incarnate Misery and pain for all When it falls Swallowed by the darkness Soon the moon is bathed in black The light of hope is taken And discontent is the contagion The blinding eyes That burn a yellow flame The embers that remain Will light the fuse of condemnation Kingdoms in tatters Hung on the brink of a war The peace will succumb to flames This is not a tragedy It's not an accident You placed your faith in fools And now you'll smother in lament They play the part of allies Claiming peace their only goal But once the fight for power starts They'll eat each other whole Their iron gloves point fingers They'll wage a war of blame And mankind will wilt in pain There'll be no rest There'll be no love There'll be no hero in the end Who will rise above And when it ends The good will crawl The shining light will sink in darkness Victory for hate incarnate Misery and pain for all When it falls |-| TV Size = Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them? Their dying eyes Are wide and white like snow And now they know The cost of trusting you's obliteration Mirrors will shatter Crushed by the weight of the world The pillars collapse in shame There'll be no rest There'll be no love There'll be no hero in the end Who will rise above And when it ends The good will crawl The shining light will sink in darkness Victory for hate incarnate Misery and pain for all When it falls Other Appearances *The song appeared on the RWBY: Volume 3 Original Soundtrack and the Japan-exclusive RWBY Volume 1-3 Best Vocal Album. *An instrumental piano and string version was performed by the Videri String Quartet for the score of the Volume 3 episode "Battle of Beacon". This version was also included on the soundtrack. Gallery Images V3_Opening_00001.png Vol3op_3.png V3_Opening_00004.png V3_Opening_00005.png V3_Opening_00006.png V3_Opening_00007.png V3_Opening_00008.png V3_Opening_00012.png Vol3op_19.png V3_Opening_00018.png Vol3op_25.png V3_Opening_00025.png Vol3op_34.png Vol3op_39.png V3_Opening_00030.png V3_Opening_00034.png Videos Official 01. When It Falls (feat. Casey Lee Williams) - By Jeff Williams|Full RWBY Volume 3 Opening Animation|TV Size When It Falls (V.S.Q)|Videri String Quartet Covers RWBY - When It Falls "Epic Metal" Cover (Little V)|Little V Trivia *The lyrics make reference to the four primary colors of RWBY, and may indirectly refer to each member of Team RWBY. **"Maybe red's like roses?" is a direct allusion to "Red Like Roses", which is the theme of Ruby Rose. **"Are wide and white like snow". White is the color associated with Weiss Schnee, whose name also literally translates to "white snow" in German. **"Soon the moon is bathed in black". Black is the color associated with Blake Belladonna, and "Blake" means "black" in Old English. The "Black" Trailer, in which Blake Belladonna debuted, also opened with a shot of the Moon. **"The blinding eyes / That burn a yellow flame". Yang Xiao Long is associated with the color yellow and fire. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Solos Category:RWBY Songs Category:Casey Lee Williams